Angelic Demise
by Lil'Edthehacker40
Summary: Kratos is a wolf. Raine is herself. And an assassin is after them. Kraine slighty AU and OOC. ... THIS SUMMARY BITES MAN! BETTER ONE INSIDE! [Discontinued: Will be revised and posted on new account]
1. Wolf Who Fell From Heaven

Lil' Ed: Yeah. I'm kinda taking a break from Mustang's Animal Week. I hope you enjoy this, my first TOS fic, for Raine and Kratos fans.

Kratos: And now I'm your muse because?

Lil' Ed: I wanted to have a glaring contest.

Lawyers staring.

Lil' Ed: Me no own TOS or anything but fanart that me make. _smiles_

oOoOoOo

Angelic Demise

Chapter 1: Wolf Who Fell From Heaven

oOoOoOo

Summary: After falling in love and getting caught, Kratos Aurion, one of the four seraphim, is changed from human to wolf by an assassin. The attacked wolf is rescued by a certain half elf that is placed on the Assassin's death list for interfering. Will they survive? (KratosRaine slight LloydColette GenisPresea SheenaZelos) slightly AU and maybe OOC.

oOoOoOo

The clouds floated over the moon, obscuring the light that brightens the night ground. Raine Sage sighed and set the last paper on the pile. As always, it had full red marks but that was like Lloyd Irving. (A/N Red marks are bad right?) The candle flickered as a gentle wind fluttered through the window. She hurriedly shut the window as to not have the papers blown askew. _'That's the last thing I need. It'll probably rain soon too' _she thought and blew the candle out.

Silently, she closed the door being that the only ones that heard her were the Iselia Guards tonight. All the lights were out and she decided to take a few more minutes to clear her head in a field not far from there. That clearing always helped her think in difficult times and through uncertainty. This time, she felt like something was going to happen, like meeting someone or something elegant, maybe a holy or fallen being of some sort.

Raine shook her silver haired head and smiled. _'Yeah. An elegant or marvelous creature of sort. What am I thinking?'_ She quietly snuck into her house, retrieving an old wooden staff. Out of a bed, she heard a mumble. Looking back, she saw her brother Genis snoozing away having another one of his crazy dreams. She leaned over and raised the blankets to his shoulder, then kissed him on the forehead. He mumbled again and rolled over. Raine quietly went out the door, pass the guards and left into the trees as the clouds blocked the moonlight completely.

oOoOoOo

Blood splattered on the ground again. The field by now was almost all crimson from the two vicious animals on the scene. With a swish of gray, the wolf pinned its prey, its kill. The auburn stripped wolf struggled underneath the wolf's weight. The wolf's menacing red eyes sparkled with delight. "Dear seraphim, it seems that being a wolf isn't too good for you," it laughed. The wolf seraphim struggled more, attempting to shove the wolf off and reopened several wounds, his blood pouring again.

The wolf started to lean towards his throat to end him but with a burst of strength, the seraphim knocked the attacker back onto his back. A crack rang throughout the forest as the wolf landed on his back. It lulled to its side and stood up, various cracks and snaps as its bones realigned. "I obviously underestimated you," it laughed menacingly turning to the seraphim wolf. "Humph.." was all he replied, his rusty colored eyes glaring at the wild eyed wolf.

They barred fangs at each other and charged again. Seraphim dodged a sharp bite and swung his fore paw slamming onto the opposing animal's shoulder tearing out fur and flesh in the process. The wolf howled in pain but started to laugh at the futile attack and quickly jumped. He didn't have time to process the attack but felt excruciating pain on his hind leg. He was whipped around and smashed into a nearby tree, feeling his bones snap and shatter in complaint. The wolf came forward, a wild laugh seeping through its black lips which in turn curled back into a grin.

He grunted, trying to rise to his paws again, blood rolling over his pearly teeth. A paw knocked him over again and held him down. "This is the end Kratos. Give my regards to Anna and the others I killed." He felt the wolf's breath on his fur and sensed the teeth getting closer to his throat. Kratos didn't expect the wolf to suddenly lurch back in pain, but he felt the whipping of something wooden over head slam against the wolf's broad chest. With weary eyes, he saw a woman in her 20's with a determined face and a staff in hand. Her silver hair fluttered back onto her shoulders from the last attack. She wore a large orange coat with a black lining. To match, she wore black pants and a white undershirt. Her icy blue eyes looked at him then turned to the rising wolf.

oOoOoOo

Raine found her favorite resting spot to be covered in blood and now she was helping the most magnificent animal she had ever seen. It was almost jet black but there was an abnormal auburn colored stripe that ran from the crown of its wolfish head to the bushy tail tip. When she looked back at him, she saw it's marvelous rusty red eyes look at her with a puzzled gaze. She heard the wolf howl in anger and look at her with the wildest red eyes she'd ever seen. "How dare you interfere wench! I'll stain this land with your blood!" On came the wolf and Raine held steady.

The wolf's speed was incredible but she blocked and dodged the oncoming claws and razor teeth with her staff._ Crack!_ She looked at her staff and noticed that a crack had formed near the head. The wolf now laughed insanely as it made a steady approach, its black lips curled again in a fiendish grin. Raine held her staff at the ready. One drop, then two, twelve drops and then hundreds started to fall. Rain started to drizzle down on the two combatants. The wolf's tense muscles sprang into action as it charged at her. A heavy beam of light fell from the sky and slammed the wolf into a hole. Several other beams fell in random places. Raine watched the wolf lumber out of the hole and look shock face behind her. "How? The transformation should've taken your abilities?" The red eyes faded and returned to amber. The body fell limp and soon disappear. "Don't expect this to be the end woman. I'll be back for your life and his."

Raine shuttered and looked back at the creature and gasped. Shimmering multi-colored wings were sprouting from the animal's back. The feathers were very unnatural compared to the pictures of bird feathers and angel feather. They were more loose and spaced. They started to vanish from the tip and vanished completely at the shoulders.

oOoOoOo

Kratos felt his energy deplete greatly after using his Judgment attack. He felt like collapsing but needed to leave and find the assassin. The woman started to walk towards him. He backed up, straining his eyes to stay open and growled at her. "Stay back." She stopped walking but he felt his strength lower even more. He moved to leave the clearing but flinched and remembered his leg wound. Kratos decided to hobble off instead of staying in the open. He felt the ground move a bit and growled again. "Don't follow me." He disappeared into the dark edge of the forest.

oOoOoOo

Raine was startled. He didn't want her help even though he was almost dead. She sighed and looked at the ground. The rain was doing a fine job by clearing the crimson stains out and away from the grass. She turned back to where the wolf had wondered off but decided against disobeying his wishes to be alone. A sudden sharp pain in her shoulder made her react and cover her shoulder quickly. Her warm blood trickled through her fingers and dripped on the ground, staining her favorite coat and shirt. Her staff was now gone and she whipped around.

Two gleaming red eyes looked at her just like the wolf. A mantis held her staff in it's pincers before snapping it in half soundly. "I'm back for your life. Once you're gone, the seraphim should be an easy kill." Raine backed into the tree, still clutching her shoulder and thought about Genis. She needed to get home somehow. Walking carefully around the tree trunk, she fled into the dark forest, the vile creature laughing. "Run! That will only make killing you more exciting!"

Raine stumbled but continued running. If she didn't get away, how would Genis fend? He could stay with Lloyd but Genis didn't need a mental break down. She found a large tree and rested in the tangle of roots, trying to think of the best way to get out of this situation but then remembered that assassins always kill no matter what unless killed. She and Genis would never be safe again. Raine curled up in regret and anger, clutching her shoulder and letting the tears stream down her face, mixing with the rain.

oOoOoOo

He had stopped on the rocky shore of a medium size river and rested, regaining a little strength and some water. The wind blew rain into his face, blowing his fur wildly when it hit his nose. The scent of blood, tears, fear, the assassin, and that woman hit his nose. The assassin was controlling a mantis and was currently hunting the woman. He rose shakily to his paws and jogged through the forest to where the scent was strongest. It was his fault that she was in this mess but she did interfere.

Kratos saw her sitting in the tangle of vines, the little shelter shielding her from the rain a bit. Her left hand covered an oozing gash that cut deep but not life threatening deep in her shoulder. Tears streaked her face and dripped on the muddy ground. "Found you," a deep, taunting voice said. The mantis with its leering red eyes hopped down from the trees. Its pincers clicked in delight. He hid in the shadows and watched the scene, looking for the best action to take.

She whipped her head towards the mantis and moved until her back hit the trunk. Even with the roots around, there were many holes and weak roots in the space. The mantis leaped at her and one of its pincers cut her cheek. "Almost. I won't miss next time," it slashed at the roots, chopping closer and closer to her. There was the opening. Kratos silently moved behind the trees closer and closer. A snap was heard as the mantis chopped through the last strand of the root. "This is the end." The mantis swing and he charged.

oOoOoOo

Raine looked fearful as she saw the last remaining root split and the red eyes gaze at her. She shut her eyes and shielded herself with her arms. When she felt nothing, she opened one eye. The wolf had returned and had the pincer crushed between its teeth. "Kratos, you've shown yourself. I thought you would flee and leave this woman," the mantis growled. "Think what you wish, but this is between you and me," the wolf snapped. The mantis cackled and struck out with its second pincer. The wolf dodged and lost it footings on the roots.

He landed right in front of her in a slump. He tried rising to his feet again but reopened his wounds again at the strain. The mantis came again but she grabbed one of the broken roots and swung. It connected with the mantis's torso and a pincer. It flew back and landed on its back, flailing on its back. She reached out to help the wolf but like before. "Back away." "Look, you can be mad at me and bite me but its best we flee now," she stated. He thought and then let her help. Raine led him out of the area with the mantis yelling.

They hurried through the forest but soon, her vision started to blur in and out. If her staff was fine, she would've healed the wounds on her and the wolf. Raine slumped on a tree, panting as the rain continued falling. She heard a rustle and noticed red eyes. She leaped forward and took the throat blow that was aimed at the wolf. It left a semi-deep cut in her back. She continued running, ignoring the pain as they fled farther and back to Iselia. "I'll be back for both of you. Especially you wench. I'll make you suffer."

oOoOoOo

The rain stopped as they entered the clearing. Kratos looked back at the woman. She held to a tree, blood lulling down her coat back and sleeve. "You shouldn't have bothered," he said. "Heh, that just my luck. I always help the wrong person at the wrong time," she replied, panting again. She fell to her knees still holding onto the tree. He walked over and told her. "Hop on my back." She shook her head. "No that's too much trouble." She looked ready to pass out so he picked her up by her coat. The taste of dried blood was unfavorable in his mouth. "Ok, I will. Please, set me down." He did and she hopped on his back.

oOoOoOo

It was a weird feeling to her but then again, she was feeling dizzy and everything was blurring in her eye. She rested her head a bit on the wolf's soft fur. When he stopped walking, she looked up to see the village. "Raine! Raine, where are you?" a young voice yelled quietly as to not wake the village. She wanted to call to her brother but she was too weary. Her brother spotted her luckily. "Raine! What happened?" her brother exclaimed. "I'll tell you later. Could you bring me my other staff?" Genis looked at her but then just ran back to the village.

oOoOoOo

A little boy with the same silver hair ran up to the woman. It was her younger sibling apparently as she had called him by name. This boy, Genis, ran off and returned with an identical looking staff and handed it over. She took it in her hands and turned to Kratos. "First Aid!" He felt the cuts sealing and blood trails slow. She did the same thing, her back and shoulder healing leaving small marks that would later disappear. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" the little boy, Genis, asked. "I promised, didn't I?" she said.

A few minutes later…

"Raine, you ran into an assassin! That's one of the worst things ever other that getting ambushed by fifty monsters!" he exclaimed. Kratos couldn't agree more. "I couldn't help it. He needed help," Raine stated calmly. Kratos just looked at her. "You should've just ignored me." "And let you die? No." Genis leaned next to him and whispered "Once she decides on something, she never ignores it." She scowled. "Shouldn't you be in bed Genis?" Genis gulped. "I was worried." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and looked at the ground.

"I think its best I stay," Kratos said. "Huh?" they both asked and looked at him. "The assassin is after you now. If I want to return to normal, I need to get this person." "Well we aren't safe anymore and more protection would be a good idea," she said and thought. Genis looked at her, his eyes gleaming.

oOoOoOo

Raine couldn't help it. She didn't want to start a life in running and having the person who wanted to get this assassin was a good idea. "Ok. Will have to get this set up though," she said. Genis jumped for joy for another creature that looked like Noishe around. 'Hope he knows that he won't play fetch.' "Hey what you name?" Genis asked. He didn't answer so Genis thought for a way to make him talk. "How about Rusty?" The wolf gulped and then mumbled. "What?" "… My name's Kratos."

oOoOoOo

Lil' Ed and Kratos are in a staring _cough_glaring_cough_ and everyone was eating popcorn.

Genis: Isn't it time to close?

Both whip around and look at the group who in turn jump.

Lloyd: WAH! THE EYES OF DOOM!

Review plz….


	2. Letter to the Triet Ruins

Lil' Ed: Writers block bites man.

Zelos: Tell me about it.

Lil' Ed: You don't write… and you don't draw either or anything else.

Zelos _pouts_

Me no own TOS or anything man.

oOoOoOo

Angelic Demise

Chapter 2: Letter to the Triet Ruins

oOoOoOo

Days passed and everything was normal except for the fact that the assassin struck again. When the assassin aims for someone, he never leaves the trail until they're dead. The leaves blew in the nightly calm gust, rustling and billowing. Kratos paced uncomfortably through the small house as the two Sage siblings slept quietly. When the grass rustled rather quickly, he whipped around to see a flicker of red. His ears caught a wriggling slither and a hiss. It was inside the house and getting closer to Raine's bed.

It slithered up the bed post but failed its mission because she was a light sleeper and that snake's skin was awfully cold. "Aah!" she exclaimed and hopped out of bed. He leapt forward and snatched in his teeth a cobra. It twisted and lashed out its fangs, trying to get him. With more pressure the snake fell limp. "Thank you Kratos," she said. Kratos in turn, couldn't look at her because it was… well… nighttime and… nightgown…. And _cough_ yeah….

Well anyway, that was the last for a while because after that, Raine, Genis and Kratos stayed on high alert even at school. "Hey Genis! Is this the dog you were talking about?" a tall 16 year old boy asked, over enthusiastic like always. "Lloyd, he's a wolf not a dog," Genis whined for the thousandth time. "Well, sorry. Noishe looks like a dog but he might not be one," Lloyd said. "What does that have to do with anything?" Genis asked. "Good question," Kratos muttered.

The conversation was cut short as they walked up to the Sage's house and saw Raine reading a letter. Her eyes shimmered with excitement and not one of those spur excitements but one that couldn't be ruined even if your most hated enemy walked up couldn't even distract you. "I'm going to come by later ok Genis?" Lloyd asked. "Sure, see you later," Genis said and waved as his friend ran off. "… Is there something wrong with your sister?" Kratos asked. Genis sighed and stole the letter from Raine who didn't even seem fazed.

_Dear Miss Raine Sage_

_We need one more person to explore the Triet Ruins southeast of your current area. The rest of the team will meet you in the desert town Triet to tell you what you are looking for._

_From,_

_Triet Researcher_

"Genis, pack up, were going," Raine said. "But this could be a trap," Kratos stated and looked at her. Raine didn't appear to hear. "If it is a trap, it's her fault," Genis whispered. "But if it's a trap, it could be the last you see of her," Kratos whispered back. "Hey! Don't say that kind of stuff!" Genis hissed quietly. "Hmph." As they continued talking amongst themselves, Raine was busy inside the house, packing extra items (Apple, Orange, Melange, etc.), clothes, brushes (Toothbrushes include) and other such necessary items. She quickly wrote a note and attached it to the door.

Genis and Kratos flinched at the slam of the door but then felt a tug. "Raine we can walk!" Kratos was ready to snap. Being pulled on the tail wasn't fun. "…Let go please," he said and wagged his tail furiously. She let go. "Let's go then," she whined. Genis sighed. "Ok, ok. Were moving," he said and to prove it, he walked out the gate and Kratos did the same. Raine stepped out through the gate and led the way.

oOoOoOo

Back at the Sage house a while later..

oOoOoOo

"_We have left for Triet –Raine.'_ That's cold," Lloyd said and headed home again but decided to visit Colette for a second.

oOoOoOo

Back with the travelers in Triet….

oOoOoOo

"So… hot," Genis whined and collapsed on the sand only to get burned a bit. "Yeow!" "Genis, its worse for Kratos," Raine said. That was true, his black fur and the heat wasn't helping. He was dehydrated and ready to pass out. "Let's get a room in the inn then," she said. Kratos followed, glad to have the building block out the bright sun. "Hello madam. One room for you two and you're…. um… dog?" The attendant said and scratched her head. Raine purchased the room.

They dropped the packs and got the pitcher of water left by the attendant. Kratos got the first few drops out of his dish, which was kind of degrading to him but he was a wolf. Drinking out of a glass without hands equals spilling. Raine and Genis lazed on there beds, taking in the cool air in the room from the shadows and the cool winds that blew through the windows before having their water. "This is the last time we travel through a desert Raine," Genis said. "I agree with you," Raine sighed and rolled over.

"Miss Raine? You have a man wishing to speak with you," another lady called through the door. "Ok," Raine replied. The footsteps echoed away from the door before Raine got up. "…You should be on guard," Kratos muttered. Raine paused at the door. She went to the pack and grabbed her staff before strolling out the door.

oOoOoOo

Genis rolled over…. and over….. and over….. and "Stop rolling over Genis," Kratos snapped but then he too lulled to his side. "Ha! You're bored too," Genis exclaimed but then rolled off the bed. Kratos sighed "That's exactly what I was trying to tell you." Genis grumbled and climbed on his bed again.

oOoOoOo

It was well into the night when Raine returned. When she noticed that Genis was sleeping, she closed the door quietly. "… What'd he tell you?" Raine jumped and turned to see leering rusty eyes looking at her. "Kratos! Why are you still up?" she silently exclaimed. Kratos didn't say anything. Raine sighed, setting her staff down and walking over to her bed. She was tired and the bed looked bigger than that afternoon.

"Kratos?" "…hmm?" "Do… you want to sleep on the bed?" Again, no answer. He turned his head as she quickly dressed in her nightgown and got in bed. Kratos rose to his paws and trotted to her bed. He jumped lightly onto the end and curled up. "Night." "..night."

Kratos never actually went to bed that night but stayed up, watching for the assassin to see if he dared to come.

oOoOoOo

Raine woke up and felt a weight at the end of her bed. Looking down, she saw a mound of black fluff rising and falling and repeating. It moved and revealed a long auburn stripe. She sighed in relief remembering that it was just Kratos. A choked back laugh made her turn towards Genis' Bed. His back was to her but it was shaking. She got out and stood over him. "And what is so funny?" Genis promptly fell off his bed again making Kratos snap awake at the sudden jolt.

"I suggest Genis that we get dress and head to the ruins right after breakfast so stop laughing," Raine stated. Genis got to his feet and was silent. He wanted to laugh. "Best do what your sister said." Genis jumped and saw Kratos standing next to him. "Ok just don't do that!" he exclaimed.

oOoOoOo

After getting dressed and eating, Raine, Genis and Kratos wandered off towards the Ruins. "What are we looking for Raine?" Genis asked. "Well, the ruins' door is still open so we have to explore the inside and the seal," she replied. Genis backed up to Kratos who trailed behind and whispered "She's going to go into Ruin Mode soon." "Ruin Mode?" "She likes ruins so much and flips around ruins." "MARVELOUS!" The yelled caught them both off guard. Raine was looking at the oracle stone and reading it real fast before disappearing into the ruins.

"Wait a second Raine!" Genis yelled and ran after. Kratos sighed. It was going to be a long day. He trotted slowly into the ruins. It was awfully cold for a ruin in the desert. Monsters flocked the paths that twisted through the ruins. The monsters were little obstacles so they got through and explored, Raine flipping out over the littlest of objects such as rocks. When they entered the room containing the seal, she lost it. Kratos walked to the seal and looked at it, seeing everything was in order but something caught his eye. An envelope was in the center. "Genis, come here." Genis walked over. "What is it?" he asked. Kratos turned his head to the seal platform.

"A letter?" Genis picked it up. "Raine? Raine!" Genis yelled. "What Genis? And no yelling inside a ruin," she snapped and turned around. Genis held out the letter and handed it over. Raine opened it and started reading. Silence…… "So, what does it say?" Genis asked. Kratos turned his ears to listen. "It says go to Asgard signed Rico," she said. "It sounds like a trap," Kratos muttered. Raine and Genis couldn't agree more. Whoever wrote this sucks.

"Oh well, we might as well go to Asgard, just to make sure," she said. "You just want to go because of the Ruins," Genis muttered receiving a smack on his head. "Ow." He rubbed the lump on his head and whimpered. Kratos simply followed Raine out on the warp path with Genis grumbling after.

oOoOoOo

A shadowy figure hopped down from the ceiling. It grinned. "She'll soon be dead and so will the traitor, Lord Yggdrasill." It laughed and polished a blood stained sword. "I'll bring back a blade covered in both their blood and maybe the little half-elf boy too." He disappeared in a flurry of rubble and dirt.

oOoOoOo

Lil' Ed: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! I PROMISE! _Kneels and whams head into ground several times _X-x

Zelos: Uh? Hello? Whatever….. SHEENA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!

Preview for…… (Not next chapter)

"_Raine! Where are you going?" Lloyd yelled. "The village… we need to perform  
the ceremony. Sae, where are you?" she cried her eyes in a trance. The party  
stood at the top of the rocky ledge that loomed over the village that was lost  
forever in time. Colette started to shake. "No… no… we must escape," she said._

Crimson Sacrifice

Raine is possessed by Sae. Colette is Yae. The party,  
especially Lloyd and Kratos (Zelos is there), must  
defeat the ghosts and solved the riddles and puzzles   
before the sacrifice. Can they make it? If they fail, they'll  
be short one healer and gain a crimson reminder instead.  
(Kraine, Colloyd, Sheelos, Gesea)

Raine: What? I might die?

Lil' Ed _sniffs _I'm gonna miss you man! WAHH! Or am I?


	3. Fall of the Healer

Lil' Ed: HIII! I'm back with the lacking of the writer's block of funess and utter confusium.

Raine: What?

Kratos: ….

Genis: Can you say that in English.

_Throws Genis to my rabid friend_

Rabid Friend: OMG! GENIS GENIS GENIS!

Enjoy! _Yell can be heard_

oOoOoOo

Angelic Demise

Chapter 3: Fall of the Healer

(DON'T KILL ME!)

oOoOoOo

The three, though near Asgard, stopped at the House of Salvation (_cough_Damnation_cough)_  
as night fell across the land. It wasn't only because of night fall but because of adventurers  
who thought Kratos was way too big to be a pet and wanted to kill him. Raine read a book  
quietly while Kratos and Genis just lazed for a second from all the running. A rustle from  
outside caught Kratos' attention and he wondered out to examine the surroundings.  
Everything when wrong right then and there. A commotion was heard down stairs making  
Genis and Raine investigate. "Where's the group that's staying here?" a malicious figure  
asked pointing a dagger at the Priest.

"Please sir, I can't tell you," the Priest begged. The figure kicked the Priest to the ground.  
"It doesn't matter cause there right here!" the shadow laughed and in a flash, had Genis  
with the dagger against his throat. "Let him go!" Raine yelled and was about to make an  
attempt to save Genis before, "Ah. I wouldn't move," the shadow said and brought the  
dagger's blade to Genis' throat, bringing a fine, shallow cut. Raine didn't move. "Good,  
now, I'll let him go but you must come with me. Any funny stuff and… well hehe," the  
figure chuckled darkly. Raine didn't have a choice. "Ok," she said calmly. "No! You don't  
have to sis!" Genis yelled but then felt the dagger again. "Don't! Move boy! Come here!"  
he ordered.

Raine bowed her head and walked over to the shadowed figure. The man released Genis as  
he said. He rushed and embraced Raine in a hug who in turn kneeled and hugged him  
back. "I'm sorry Genis," she whispered. Genis was crying into Raine's orange jacket. "Ok  
time's up! Get over here!" the man bellowed and grabbed Raine's shoulder harshly. She  
winced and rose from Genis' grasp. Stepping into the shadows, they both disappeared  
from the sight and scene, leaving Genis with the Priest.

oOoOoOo

Kratos didn't find anything but thought worst when he returned to the House. The Priest  
wasn't there and when he walked to the room, Genis was rummaging through his back.  
"Genis, what happened?" he asked sternly for Raine wasn't to be found. Genis pulled out  
his Kendama and looked at Kratos. "A man… came and demanded her to come. He was  
all…. dark and kinda reminded me of a ninja," Genis replied.

"….. Assassin," Kratos growled and Genis jumped. "The assassin?" Genis shook his head,  
clearing his thoughts. He raced to the door of the House. "Let's go Kratos! Raine doesn't  
stand a chance against an assassin!" Kratos raced down the stairs and followed Genis out  
into the wild forest.

oOoOoOo

The assassin laughed at the half-elf's form. "Just a healer? Too bad… there's not sport in  
killing a healer," he sneered. Raine glared at the shadowed man but winced and looked  
down. Her orange coat was almost completely crimson and she was unable to heal due to a  
ninja star that was impaled in her hand. A long, fine line oozing blood ran from her half  
way up her calf to knee. Various other injuries made her energy drain even quicker.

He leaned against the tree he sat in and yawned. "I guess it's time to kill you and to look  
for that miserable traitor," he mocked and drawing out a katana, he leaped out of the tree.  
He walked slowly towards the woman, raising the sword with every step. He stopped right  
in front of her and she, in turn, bowed her head to the ground, closing her eyes. The katana  
was brought down……………

………………………………….

………………………………….

………………………………….

………………………………….

………………………………….

(Am I ticking you off?)

………………………………….

………………………………….

………………………………….

(Rid: GET ON WITH IT!

Author: Hai Rid-sama!)

The sound of metal against fang rang though the forest followed by a metallic snap as the  
katana broke in bits. "What? Kratos! Damn you!" the assassin snarled and jumped back.  
"Drown! Spread!" another, younger voice yelled and the assassin spluttered and cursed.  
Raine looked at her brother who ran over to her, tears streaming down his face. "Sis!" He  
fell next to her and hugged her softly. Though beaten, she hugged him back as best she  
could. When a sharp bark was heard, they looked at the fight between the assassin and  
Kratos.

The assassin had drawn out a dagger and was attempting to cut Kratos down who dodge  
having some of his fur grazed away. Kratos snapped his jaws at the dagger, attempting to  
catch it and break it but missed. He swiped at it with his paw, in which the assassin  
smirked, dodging and sliced at the paw. It hit but didn't do much. Kratos leaped back and  
tackled the assassin away. The shadowed figure was none to happy now. "I'll be back  
Kratos!" and with that, leaped into the trees.

The wind blew the dark grass and rustled the leaves as the three waited in silence. When  
nothing happened. Genis looked at his sister now. "Raine, what were you thinking? You  
couldn't take on an assassin alone!" he yelled. Raine didn't flinch but looked back at  
Genis at his statement. "I was trying to keep you safe! That man might come after you  
now!" She yelled. Genis jumped and thought for a second to figure she was right in the  
end. Kratos just watched as the siblings quieted down, the awkward silence filling the air.  
"….. We should leave you two. It's a bit unsettling here," Kratos said.

The two looked away and nodded. Genis stood, locating Raine's fallen Staff and went to  
retrieve it. Kratos stood next to Raine letting allowing her to rise to her feet. Raine did  
rise, her legs shaking under her and the smaller cuts reopening to fresh blood. She shut her  
eyes from the pain coursing from the gash on her leg. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw  
the moonlight reflect off of something in the tree's branches. It was following Genis who  
knelt to pick up the staff.

When the glint moved more, Raine was certain. She forgot about her pain when the glint  
disappeared into a blur towards Genis and race over. She skidded to a halt in its path,  
ready for whatever it was. The object connected in Raine's chest before Genis could react  
and before Kratos could jump.

Drip…..

Drip…..

Raine stood quietly for a second. "Raine?" Genis asked, holding her staff in his hands.  
Raine didn't respond but collapsed to her knees and fell unceremoniously (I didn't know I  
new this word…) to her side, her silver hair covering her empty half closed eyes. Genis  
crawled over to his fallen sister. He saw her listless eyes and her outfit dying crimson in  
the front. Tears weld in his eyes for she didn't move. Kratos padded over and looked at the  
severity of Raine's condition. His ears detected a slow beat that continued to fade and  
slow. Quieter and quieter with every slow intake of what little air she could take.

Kratos picked up another sound, placing his body as a shield. I was yet another dagger  
aimed towards Raine this time the embedded itself in his shoulder. "Either way, she'll die.  
See you later Kratos," the voice said and laughed before disappearing. Kratos turned back  
to Genis with a limp and saw him crying. A hand rose and patted Genis on the head.  
"Genis….. I'm…. sorry…," a quiet voice whispered.

"Raine, don't talk! We'll…. We'll get you to Asgard! You'll get better!" Genis cried.  
Raine shook her head. "There's…. little… chance Genis….." Genis was crying  
continuously into Raine's side. "No! Don't leave Raine!" Raine turned her head slightly  
and smiled at Kratos. "I never…. regretted saving….. you…. Kratos…. Watch….  
Genis……………….. please.." her eyes closed slowly and her hand fell away from Genis.

oOoOoOo

Lil' Ed: I made myself sad… sniffles and hugs Draco who doesn't noe why he's there

R and R plz……


End file.
